The Blind Girl and the Faceless Man- Extracts
by Fantasiette
Summary: Story I am currently working on. The legend of the Slenderman and a blind girl he happens to meet one day, and who will change his life... Illustrations on my Deviant art account. /
1. The Encountering

**Extract from _The Blind Girl and the Faceless Man_**

Her green eyes are so bright under the moonlight, gazing everywhere without seeing anything.  
"Are you there?" she asks in her little child voice.  
He doesn't answer.  
He doesn't know what to answer.  
When her question is only welcomed by silence, her gentle smile slowly fades away, and her eyes fill up with tears.  
"Oh...so you either, you don't like me, right?" she whispers in a sad voice.  
He keeps quiet.  
The little girl's chin starts trembling, and she lowers her head in pain, bitter tears pouring down her cheeks.  
That view awakes deep, long-time forgotten feelings within the Slenderman. He feels a powerful wave of sorrow and compassion, and he can't fight it.  
He rushes forward and lifts the little girl into his arms.  
"Shhh, do not cry, little one. I am here." he whispers in his deep, husky voice.  
He buries her tearful face into his chest and holds her tight in his arms and tendrils, while the little girl is sobbing against him.  
"I...I thought you had left me..., she hiccups.  
- Shhh...There...There...It's okay...I'm not going anywhere...", he says, cradling her tenderly.  
It is a strange feeling.  
She is so small... He can easily wrap her entire body in his arms and tendrils, and her face can be held whole into his brawny, marble-white chest. She seems so fragile he fears to break her in half.  
While she is sobbing into his chest, he tries to analyze what he is feeling.

He likes it.  
He likes feeling her face pressed against the bare skin of his chest, the warmth of her tears. He likes wrapping her into his arms and tendrils, swaying her back to forth while whispering soothing words.  
It reminds him...  
So many centuries ago...  
He has almost forgotten.  
"Shhh...It's over, my dear...It's over...Shhh, I'm here, I'm here with you..." he keeps repeating.  
The little girl nestles further into his pectorals, and slowly, she calms down, putting her thumb into her mouth, closing her eyes.  
But the Slenderman doesn't let go of her.  
He keeps holding her to his chest, and he starts stroking her hair, slowly.  
That, too, makes long forgotten memories rise up again, and he suddenly feels like he will never, never let go of that little girl again.  
But he has a work to do. He has to take care of the forest.  
He thinks for a moment, then he has an idea:  
"Elya?  
- Mmmh...  
- Would like to keep me company?  
- Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Please!" she exclaims, disengaging her face from his chest and boucning up in his arms so much that he has to prevent her from falling backwards.  
- Hey, hey, take it easy..."  
He laughs.  
God, he hasn't laughed for centuries...  
That little girl is a miracle.  
"All right. Hang on."  
He takes her into his tendrils and put her on his back, where he wedges her firmly.  
"Then off we go, my little one." he says.  
But suddenly, a terrible idea comes accross his mind.  
Shaking his white head, he lifts Elya again and pulls her back into his chest:  
"What are you doing? She asks.  
- I'd rather have you here: I am sure I can protect you no matter what" he answers.  
He wraps again his tendrils around her, imprisoning her against his chest.  
The little girl clutches his shirt and cuddles up to him, pressing her small nose between his pectorals, letting out a deep sigh.  
The Slenderman hugs her for an instant, focusing on her breathing, marvelled by the depth of the feelings she makes him experience:  
"You may sleep, if you like.  
- Mmmh...", she answers.  
And while the Slenderman sets off for his nocturnal mission, Elya slowly slips into a deep sleep, with the feeling, for the first time, of being loved and protected.


	2. Hug at dusk

**Extract from _The Blind girl and the faceless man_**

It's dusk, and the trees are softly caressed by the sanguine light of the dying sun.  
The Slenderman is leaning against one of them, gazing at the blazing horizon, while holding a beautiful red-haired woman to his bare chest.  
Elya, for it is her name, is huddled in his arms, her face pressed deep between his brawny marble-white pectorals, her eyes closed, breathing his smell.  
While the Slenderman carefully listens to her heart, she suddenly tries to speak, but her voice is muffled by his tight hug.  
"Mmffmmm..."  
He bows his faceless head towards her, smiles, and releases her face from his chest:  
"You were saying, my dear? he asks  
- Nothing. I was just thinking aloud that I didn't know it was possible to have one's face literally buried and stuck between a man's pectorals."  
Slender smiles again and gently caresses her cheek. Her green eyes are magnificient, and although they cannot see, they carry all her beauty and innocence.  
"I'm no man, remember..." he whispers in his husky voice.  
He kisses her tenderly, then puts a hand into her hair and forces her face back into its muscled prison.  
She sighs deeply.  
Slender frowns and releases her again, taking her head into his long, white hands:  
"You don't like that?" he asks.  
She smiles shyly and blushes.  
"Oh...Well as a matter of fact...I think I do..., she says, her gaze wandering around under her long eyelashes.  
The Slenderman smiles again and pulls her back into his chest. He tightens his embrace, hugging her both with his arms and tentacles, as if he wanted her to enter his body. As a result, his pectorals contract, and again, they kiss, they wrap, they swallow Elya's face into a loving cuddle. The young girl sighs again with pleasure, and Slender kisses her red hair.  
"Good. It's not as if you had a choice, anyway." he says.  
She lets out a muffled giggle.  
"You can breathe, by the way, can't you?!" the Faceless man asks, suddenly worried.  
She moves slighlty into his arms, putting her nose into some better position into his chest.  
"Mmmhmmh, she nods.  
- Good. Now sleep, or I'll have to eat you." he threatens.  
She giggles again, sofly kiss the marble-white skin overwhelming her face, and she lets herself doze off while the Slenderman cradles her into his protective arms and tendrils.


End file.
